civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Harrison Thomas LaTour
Harrison Thomas LaTour (born February 9, 1968), a native of Muskogee, Oklahoma,Muskogee Phoenix - Muskogee City Council Meeting: Received a request from Harrison Thomas LaTour to rename St. Andrews Court to St. Thomas Street. a notableACKNOWLEDGMENTS: Harrison Thomas LaTour for information on Francois Allain of Pointe Coupee, a former slave who himself was a slave holder. genealogist,Shepherd Family History - John Shepherd Book Genealogy of John Shepherd 1728-1846. ... Has anyone made contact with Harrison Thomas LaTour, aka King Harry? I have sent a couple of emails. historian,Muskogee Phoenix - Muskogee, Oklahoma Historical Society: Harrison Thomas LaTour and is known for being the first African Louisiana Creole member of the Sons of Confederate Veterans (SCV), Oklahoma Division .Oklahoma Division - Sons of Confederate Veterans He is a member of the SCV'sFirst Cherokee Mounted Volunteers http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1st_Cherokee_Mounted_Rifles%7CFirst Cherokee Mounted Volunteers History of the 1st Cherokee Mounted Volunteers Rifles Camp #1501 (Edmond, Oklahoma). His great-great-great grandfather, Leufroy Pierre Auguste,Louisiana Confederate Soldiers - Ancestry.comAuguste, Lufoy Pierre. Pvt. Co. K. 16th La. Infty. En. Sept. 29th, 1861, Camp Moore, La. Present on All Rolls from Sept., 1861, to Oct., 1862. Roll for Nov. and Dec., 1862, ?Colored Man. Dropped from Roll by Order of Col. Gober, Dec. 8th, 1862.?Bergeron, Arthur. "Free Men of Color in Grey". Civil War History. 32, 1986: 247-255. was a private in Co. K , 16th Regiment Volunteer Infantry 16th Louisiana, "Shiloh to Stones River, the True Story of Private John H. Sullivan," by Travis L. Ayres, great grand-son of John H. Sullivan of the Castor Guards.The Battle of Perryville, also known as the Battle of Chaplin Hills, was fought on October 8, 1862, in the Chaplin Hills west of Perryville, Kentucky. (Camp Moore) of the Confederate Army during the American Civil War. Private Leufroy Pierre-Auguste was a gen de couleurPresident Obama honors black, Confederate soldiers - The Daily Illinilibre creole Confederate soldier who served under Col. Daniel Gober,Army of Mississippi - Left Wing, William J. Hardee 2nd Brigade - Daniel Weisiger Adams Regiment - 16th Louisiana: Col Daniel C. Gober Brig. Gen. Daniel Weisiger Adams, and Maj. Gen. John C. Breckinridge, who became the 14th Vice-President of the United States.TIME MAGAZINE: America's Worst Vice Presidents - As the nation waits for John McCain and Barack Obama to announce their running mates, TIME looks back at the worst vice presidents in the country's history Ancestry of Harrison Thomas LaTour Mr. Harrison Thomas incorretly uses the surname La Tour. His link to the La Tour family is on his maternal side La Tour. His link to the La Tour family is on his maternal side. References External links * A Medley of Cultures: Louisiana History at the Cabildo Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:People from Muskogee County, Oklahoma Category:Louisiana Creole Category:African American history Category:African-American culture Category:Native American people Category:1860s in the United States Category:Confederate States of America Category:American Civil War veterans and descendants organizations Category:American veterans' organizations Category:Sons of Confederate Veterans Category:Historical societies Category:Fraternal and service organizations Category:Heritage organizations Category:Southern Cross of Honor